Ever since its inception in 1978, the Stanford Cancer Biology Program aims to provide the best possible predoctoral and postdoctoral training in cancer research across the nation. One of the great strengths of the training program is its interdepartmental organization that gathers 62 faculty from 23 basic and clinical departments from the schools of Medicine and Humanities and Sciences at Stanford. The central core of our program is intensive and mentored research training. Our trainees conduct cutting-edge research in key areas of Cancer Biology such as cancer stem cells, animal models for cancer, tumor suppressor gene function, and the development of novel therapies to inhibit tumor growth and metastases. Research topics range from using Drosophila to identify genes involved in growth control, to more translational research in screening for small molecules inhibitors that selectively kill tumor cells, to clinical research that applies microarray technology to determine patients' prognostic outcome from tumor gene-expression profiling. Predoctoral trainees build a solid foundation in the discipline of Cancer Biology through required and elective coursework, laboratory research, grant and thesis writing. Postdoctoral trainees also receive rigorous training through research, attending scientific seminars in Cancer Biology, writing fellowship applications and research manuscripts. All trainees are required to present their research at the Annual Asilomar Conference where the entire Stanford Cancer Biology Community gathers to share data and exchange ideas. Trainees are also highly encouraged to attend and present at national and international conferences. All trainees receive formal instructions on biomedical ethics. Trainees' research progress are reviewed annually. In addition, all trainees have the opportunity to meet the invited scientific leaders to discuss about their research, career goals and opportunities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Besides the outstanding faculty mentorship, students are now exposed to the state of the art teaching facilities and research labs that foster extensive research collaborations that arise due to the rapid advancement of cancer research. Finally, with creation of the Stanford Cancer and Stem Cell Institute and the application to become a NCI designated Cancer Center, the Cancer Biology training program will serve an even more prominent role in supporting cancer education and research at Stanford. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]